Forever Yours
by Dark Angel K
Summary: They were enemies since the day they meet.But in The New King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5 , but the things will completly change between the two of them . Julin,Hwoasuka,SteveMihauruLily,EddyChristie,DragunovJane and more parings
1. Epilogue Part 1

**Author's Note **:_Hi this is my first story at so i hope you will be good to me suggestions are always accepted and please review it and if some flamer wants to complainabout this fic her or his review will automaticaly deleted , as you can see this is only the prologue of my story and the next chapter will be the 2 and final part of the prologue .The rest of the Chapters will contain the main story and in them the romance with the two main characters will grow ! . this story will contain more couples apart of J/J ! and there will be a love scene in one of the chapters ! So please review -_

**Disclamer **: I Don't Own Any of the characters in this story ! They Belong To Namco

**

* * *

**

**Forever Yours by DarkAngek k**

**Chapeter 1 . Prologue (Part 1)**

It was a beautiful morning in the house of the warrior Michelle Chang who was waiting for her taxi ready to go to the airport.

She's going to travel to Japan to some bussiness with Heihachi Mishima , The Owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"Julia" Said Michelle to his daughter

"Yes Mom" said Julia . "I Just want that you will be fine and take care of yourself while i'm not here , i will miss you so much

my lovely dear" Said Michelle

"Yes me too mom" said julia who was very sad and upset about the travel of her mother , suddenly a tear came to her eye and started to cry

"Julia don't cry about that , I'm going to be fine and in a safe place don't worry everything will be alright you'll see it ! Said a confident Michelle to her daughter

"Well my taxi is here so i have to go , and please julia be strong and don't be afraid of simple things OK ?" asked Michelle

"Yes , Don't worry mom i will be so much more stronger for now " smiled julia to her mother

Michelle Took her suitcases and enter to the taxi and kissed goodbye in the cheek to julia .

The days and the months have passed and now julia is a beautiful girl of 17 years who loves the nature and seeing the buffalos , and in a few months she will be 18 years

she was very exciting of that and also to know that everything is going fine to her mother , she tells her that she resolve her problems with heihachi mishima and all of the Zaibatsu Stuff and Julia have always great marks in the institute , she was going to study archeology because she loves the archeology and it was her passion for years .

But One day she start not to recive calls of her mother and this have started worry about her mother and the days have passed and she didn't found a letter or something

she was starting to feel sad and soo much worried than she never was before . One day she recived a call from Japan , she was thinking that it was her mother but the voice of the call wasn't the voice of her mother , it was the voice of a strange man.

"Mom , are you there ?" asked julia exciting about of the call

"No . I'm not your mother" said the strong and dark voice of the man

"and then , Who the hell are you ?" asked a very angry julia

"I'm calling you Miss Chang to say that your mother... " stop the male voice

"My mom , What ?" - said a worried and scared julia

"... Is Dead" said quickly the voice and hang the phone

Julia couldn't believe what she heard , her mother is dead suddenly all of her happiness have become in sadness and pain about her mother's death .The next days julia felt very sad and hurt about the death of her mother , she couldn't concentrate on her study and she couldn't eat or cleaning the house because she was all the time sad and thinking of her mother . One day she saw an advertisment of a tournament that was going to be in Japan the next weeks , when Julia saw this she started to feel hate and anger of her heart to all of the mishima family and with the hope to revenge the death of her mother she decided to participated in the tournament and take revenge to all of the mishima Especially on Heihachi Mishima

End of Prologue (Part 1)

* * *

**Author's note**:_I Hope you will like my story , please review and sorry for my lame english :P , That's All Folks !_


	2. Epilogue Part 2

**Forever Yours**

**By: Dark Angel K**

**Disclamer: **I Don't own any of the characters of Tekken they belong to namco

**Author's note:**Sorry for the late update , i can't update because i didn't have the inspiration to write the second chapter and i was a little Lazy :p , but well don't worry because you have here the second chapter , The inspiration came to me when i saw that there was only Xiaoyin fics and there isn't any Julin new fics or updated so here you have one and i also this week i will write and update the 3rd chapter of the story , Enjoy it and review it

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue Part 2**

Julia have arrived to Japan yesterday to be in the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 3 to revenge the Death of his Mother Michelle She went to the hotel where all of the fighters will stay during the tournament , she was really bored because she doesn't have anything to do at the moment when she bumped into someone that she couldn't wait to see in the tournament:

"Omg Eddy is that you ?"Asked Julia with a surprise in her voice

"Wow Julia , what are you doing here this is a dangerous tournament" Said eddy worried about about her

"I'm here because I have to take revenge for the death of my mother , she died a month ago and I believe that the Mishimas have murdered her" said Julia

"Ohh , I'm sorry about your mother , I didn't know that , you're mother was a very good person it's a shame that she's died" said Eddy

"Well I don't know what to do , I'm so bored" said Julia

"Hey if you wanna you can come with me and see the city , there's a good ambient out there" Said Eddy

"Well ok why not" Said Julia

And they went out to see the city. There was a lot of Buildings and beautiful parks , the city have a lot of entertainment and beautiful places . Eddy told Julia why he was in the tournament and that there was a Criature in the tournament called The God Of Fighting , He murdered some of the Best Marial Artists of the world Eddy asked that maybe the murder of her mother was the God of fighting and not the Mishimas but Julia was sure that it was the Mishimas , The critature was the boss of the tournament the last opponent you have to fight for win the tournament , Julia didn't have any fear of that she was arranged to take the revenge of all of the Mishimas she didn't care about any other thing only about that .

When they arrived in the hotel , they saw all of the fighters in a crowd and in the middle there was Heihachi Mishima the organize of the Tournament and one of the boss of the tournament too , he was talking about the rules and chose when will be the firsts Matches , Julia was thinking about how will be her revenge when someone stumble on her:

"Ooops sorry I didn't want to disturb you" said a voice of a young girl

"Mmmm oh no you didn't disturb me" said Julia , she looked at the girl she was a chinese girl

"Oh my name is Ling Xiaoyu and i'm one of the fighters here and one of the few females here in the tournament , I'm here because I want to build the most amazing amousment park of the world , that's my dream girl, and you what are you doing here ?" Asked Xiaoyu

"I'm here because I want to revenge the death of my mother , and it really surprise me to see you here one girl like you , you're very brave and that's a great dream you have , nice to meet you Ling" Said Julia

"Oh thanks , and Who kill your mother , sorry if I hurt you with the question I will understand really well if you didn't answer me" said Xiaoyu

"I'm not 100 sure but I think heihachi was the murder of my mother , and I want to revenge him" answered Julia angrily

"Oohh Heihachi Mishima you have to know that I go to his institute but I don't know him personally" said Xiaoyu

"Really , oh well hey do you want to be my mate in the room please ?"Asked Julia

"Yep with pleasure I will be , don't worry" answer Xiaoyu

* * *

The Days have passed and the end of the tournament was coming , Julia unfortunately lost one of her matches with a Guy named Bryan Fury , and she make more friends. One guy named Hwoarang was one of them he was a funny boy , Who was in the tournament to finish the Match he had with one of the fighters here , His name was Jin , Hwoarang wasn't the only one talking of him , Xiaoyu was also talking of him , she told Julia that she goes with him to school , he's his friend , and also he was in the finals , Julia saw him in the matches he had , but Xiaoyu will introduce him to her when the tournament ends with the Party in the Heihachi Mishima Mansion.

And he was the winner of the tournament , Xiaoyu was really happy for him , Xiaoyu told her why he was in the tournament , and it was very sad .

"Julia hey , come here come please" said Xiaoyu

"Yeah Xiaoyu ?" Said Julia , Julia lift her head and saw a beautiful guy , he was tall handsome and have some bangs on his face

"Well let me present you Julia to Jin Kazama THE WINNER OF THE THE TOURNAMENT !"said happily Xiaoyu

"Ooh Nice to meet you Jin" said Julia and give him a hug

"It's a pleasure from me Julia" said Jin

"Yep,Yep or Julia didn't I told you he's the grandson of Heihachi Mishima" said Xiaoyu

"WHAT ?" said Julia , she was very shocked , and she started to runaway

"What happen to her" asked Jin

"OMG , I Didn't have to tell that"

**

* * *

****Author's note: **sorry if the chapter was short , Hehehehe Well did you see the new characters of Tekken ? wow They are soo cool I Like them and in my next Chapter i will include them , Dragunov & Lili , Well i hope you all like the chapter and i will update soon , don't worry 


End file.
